Same Time
Same Time est une chanson chantée dans l'épisode Pride par Jamal Lyon et Hakeem Lyon. Jamal et Hakeem chantent cette chanson pour les actionneurs présents à la soirée chez les Lyon. C'est aussi la première chanson sur laquelle qu'Hakeem arrive à rapper sans tousser. Cette chanson est la 5ème chanson de l'album Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5 et est interprétée par Jussie Smollett & Bryshere Y. Gray Paroles Crazy? Or psycho? Ain't no telling where I might go Mind in a cyclone Don't go there, no fly zone Yeah my heart cracked Addicted to your darkside We should take flight Why feel good if it ain't right? I feel like I'm talking foreign Telling you something important But you take my words and ignore 'em Really? I feel the same way (Yeah) Tryna talk to you, you do the same thing (Oh!) You be twisting up my words like a Backwood Then you try to play the victim like I knew you would I'm a mess (I'm a mess?) You a mess (You a mess) And we both gotta give this a rest (Yeah) All we do is point the blame, right? (Point the blame, right?) Both yelling at the same time You don't hear me (You don't hear me) You don't hear me (You don't hear me) You don't hear me (You don't hear me) You don't hear me like I want you to (Nah) Be quiet! We both yelling at the same time You make me sick, you make me nauseous You need to shut up when I'm talking You make me sick, you make me nauseous You need to shut up when I'm talking First thing first (OK) I think you be really actin' immature (Say what!) I think you be blowin' this outta proportion (That's you!) I think you be makin worse things worse I feel like I'm talking foreign Telling you something important But you take my words and ignore 'em Oh really? (Really) I feel the same way (Oh) Tryna talk to you, you do the same thing (No, I don't) You be twisting up my words like a Backwood Then you try to play the victim like I knew you would I'm a mess (I'm a mess?) You a mess (You a mess) And we both gotta give this a rest (Yeah) All we do is point the blame, right? (Point the blame, right?) Both yelling at the same time You don't hear me (You don't hear me) You don't hear me (You don't hear me) You don't hear me (You don't hear me) You don't hear me like I want you to (Nah) Be quiet! We both yelling at the same time I'm a mess (I'm a mess?) You a mess (You a mess) And we both gotta give this a rest (Yeah) All we do is point the blame, right? (Point the blame, right?) Both yelling at the same time You don't hear me (You don't hear me) You don't hear me (You don't hear me) You don't hear me (You don't hear me) You don't hear me like I want you to (Nah) Be quiet! We both yelling at the same time Vidéos Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Duos Catégorie:Jamal Lyon Catégorie:Hakeem Lyon Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5